


I Found

by freelymystical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x11, Brother Feels, Gen, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelymystical/pseuds/freelymystical
Summary: Dean is lost. Should Sam find him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I wrote this one _before_ the episode even aired. I was wondering if I should post or not, because the episode was _so_ good [We are  not talking about the lack of brother hug. Shh]  
> But then, I thought, _What the hell_.  
>  I did make some changes to accommodate as much canon as possible.  
> Unbeta'ed. All mistakes - spelling, grammar, content - are my own.  
> You can find me at [spn-fangal-4ever.tumblr.com](spn-fangal-4ever.tumblr.com) :)

[Scene setting: _While Sam was busy on the phone, Dean has wandered out. Sam panics and rushes out. He finds Dean in the nearby park where he is just sitting, enjoying the weather and soaking the sun. Sam flops down on the nearest bench in relief and anxiety and takes his head in his hands_ ]

Dean: Hey, you look like you lost something. You okay?  
Sam: [startles, gives a searching look, nods a little] yeah. Yeah, I did.  
Dean: What?  
Sam: Not what. Who. My brother.  
Dean:[looking a little uncomfortable] Oh. So, um,...  
Sam[heart breaking in the eyes]: Sam  
Dean: Right. So, Sam, how old was your brother?  
Sam: [twitches] Is. I didn't. No, no. I mean, I lost my brother, but not, not like that.  
Dean: Oh, I am sorry, I thought. Um, well... This will sound stupid but why don't you go find him?  
Sam: Because. Because what if he doesn't _wanna_ be found?  
Dean: What is that supposed to mean?  
Sam: My brother... He, uh, he had a lot of baggage, you know? He went through shit nobody deserves to go through. The kind of... But now, now he gets another chance at life. He can lead it anyway he wants it to. He can leave all the bad memories behind and be... happy, you know? So how am I supposed to be okay to drag him back to the place he probably was never happy?  
Dean: But you want to. You still want to find him.  
Sam: It is just that... He is not just my brother, you know? He is my mother, he is my father, he is my partner in crime, he is, [voice breaks] he is my best friend. So yeah, I want him back. But it is not about what I want, is it?  
Dean: Hmm. And you are sure that's not what your brother wants, too? I mean, did he deliberately leave you behind?  
Sam: God, no. He would never do that, ever.  
Dean: Well, Sammy, can I call you Sammy? I am calling you Sammy.  
I think if your brother deserves one tenth of the heart break that you are going through right now, he would wanna be found.  
Sam: [was startled at the nick name, now looks with a frightened hope] You think so?  
Dean: I know so. [pats Sam's shoulder while getting up from the bench] Go find your brother, Sammy. He is probably waiting for you, somewhere.  
Sam: [smiles a little, turns with a determined face]So, get this...

* * *

[Scene: _Dean is cured. Sam is sitting on the same bench. Dean joins him._ ]

Dean: Hey.  
Sam: Hey, how's your head?  
Dean: Meh, it’s alright. [pauses] This one was pretty out there, huh.  
Sam: [tiredly rubs his eyes] Oh, God, yes.  
Dean: Hey, Sam.  
Sam: Yeah?  
Dean: Just for the record, even if I deliberately get lost? I would always want you to find me.  
Sam: [smiles softly at his brother] Good.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously, according to this^, Dean remembers all that happened when he was hit with the curse & also, would have lived even if they wouldn't have got his memory back. But like Dean said about forgetting Sam "if this is what happy looks like, I think, I'll pass" :') #FEEEEELSSSSS


End file.
